


You Can Leave Your Socks On

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is an M, Humor, Kasamatsu's Socks, M/M, Mentions of Kise x Kagami, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has a thing for Kasamatsu's violence and his socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Leave Your Socks On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [soffy ](http://aominesboner.tumblr.com/)and my other twitter friends who asked for it.

Contrary to popular opinion, Aomine is neither stupid nor oblivious. Case in point, he is quite aware that he has a pretty severe personality disorder. He develops it during those dark years when he comes to hate the thing he loves most, and even though he’s finally emerged from the cocoon of angry despair he still finds it hard to shed the rude, crude, asshole persona.

It causes problems for him. During school, at practice, with strangers on the street. However, the worst comes when he’s with his lover. Kasamatsu is many things and violent is one of them. One wrong word or look or touch and Aomine is suddenly the recipient of a roundhouse kick or a headchop or sharp elbow in the side.

He must be some kind pervert or masochist or both because he actually finds Kasamatsu’s painful, agreesive displays both adorable and exciting. And he’s jealous as hell of Kise who gets to be with the older man, who gets kicked and hit at a more frequent rate than he ever could. Because, even though Kasamatsu is retired from Kaijou’s team, he still shows up to encourage and reprimand his underclassman.

Which is why Aomine skips his own practice sometimes and sneaks into Kaijou’s. It’s not enough that he sees Kasamatsu on the weekends and for the occasional dinner during the week. He’s been obsessed from the moment he felt Kasamatsu’s strong, hot fingers clasped in his when he helped the shorter man up off the court during the Interhigh. He’s dammed if he will let Kise hog all of Kasamatsu’s attention. Besides that, during these practices Aomine gets to see Kasamatsu in those insanely arousing knee-high socks.

Damn is there anything sexier than those socks wrapped around lithe, toned legs? Mai-chan’s impressive cleavage can't compare to Kasamatsu in those fuck-me black socks. Aomine likes nothing more than to lick the curve of Kasamatsu's knee right above them, loves to slip the socks down just a little to nibble the silken, slightly reddened skin on the backside.

The hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life is Kasamatsu in nothing but those socks and Aomine's black, Touou jersey. When he had, through much cajoling and whining and seduction, persuaded Kasamatsu into putting that number five jersey on, he’d been so overcome with lust he’d fucked his lover like a desperate dog, over and over, until every last drop had been wrung out of both of them.

Just thinking about it has Aomine’s dick twitching and he casually adjusts himself before jogging over to where Kasamatsu is currently lecturing Kise and the others.

Eyes the color of blue steel and just as sharp catch his movement and narrow, though even from a distance Aomine can see the brief burst of pleasure that flashes in those gray depths. The knowledge he can affect this proud, responsible, older man sends a now familiar mix of satisfaction and happiness spiraling through him and he’s smiling as he reaches the group.

Kise notices him, too, and grins.

“Aominecchi, back again?”

“Yeah, you were so pathetic last time I thought I would give you another chance to redeem yourself.” Bypassing the others, Aomine sidles up right next to Kasamatsu.

“How mean!” Kise pouts, but Aomine barely spares the blond a glance, all his attention focused on the person he’s actually come to see.

Kasamatsu tsks and shakes his head. “Doesn’t your captain have a problem with you cutting practice all the time to come here?”

“Who cares,” Aomine shrugs, dismissing Wakamatsu without a twinge of concern, “I’d rather feel your fist of love than listen to his bitching.” His smile deepens and he adds a low-pitched, “Senpai,” to the end of his declaration.

A hint of color seeps into Kasamatsu’s cheeks and his eyes flare again. They both know he’s got a thing for Aomine’s voice, and the fact that Kasamatsu is the only one Aomine ever addresses with deference adds a little something extra to it. Honestly, Aomine had called him senpai that first time just to mock him, but once they began their intimate relationship it became something else, especially after the first time he said it in bed and Kasamatsu’s inner muscles tightened so hard around his cock Aomine nearly curled up his toes and died from pleasure.

“I don’t remember ever saying I loved a rude, ill-tempered brat like you.” Dark, slashing eyebrows lift in amused annoyance.

Aomine leans in, whispering so only Kasamatsu can hear. “You don’t have to say it, senpai, I’m wearing your ‘love’ on my back right now. Should I show everyone the marks?”

He reaches down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He’s pushing it, he knows, but just can’t seem to help himself. The answering foot planted in his ass is no surprise and he lands hard on the floor. That same foot steps on his back, holding him in place. Turning his head around, he looks up at the blushing man scowling down at him and though it hurts Aomine’s body also hums with electric energy.

“If you are going to disturb our practice, then leave, you stupid little kid.”

“I’m sorry,” Aomine chuckles a little breathlessly, but he doesn’t sound sorry and the sneaker on his back grinds down.

Sucking in a breath, he twists his body, ending up on his back. Kasamatsu teeters from the abrupt movement and Aomine grabs his ankle to anchor him, taking advantage of the situation to run his hand up the back of the other man’s leg, cupping Kasamatsu’s calf through that teasing, tantalizing sock. Aomine feels Kasamatsu shiver at the touch and just wants to drag him away to some dark corner and pound one out.

His fantasy is shattered when Kasamatsu stomps on his stomach and jerks away. Eyes watering, he tries to suck in a breath while cradling his stomach.

Kise’s face appears over his head. “You deserved that, Aominecchi.”

There is no sympathy in his voice but he does lend Aomine a hand, helping his old teammate back into an upright position.

“Yeah,” Aomine pants because he’s still trying to breathe.

Squatting down next to him, Kise looks over to where Kasamatsu is now showing some first years how to do three-pointers.

“One of these days you are going to go too far and Kasamatsu-senpai is going to really get angry.”

Aomine watches Kasamatsu shoot through dark, hooded eyes. “I’d like to see that.” His tone leaves no doubt as to the direction his mind is currently heading.

“Eeek! Aominecchi is a pervert.”

Well, he’s already decided that for himself hasn’t he? Still, hearing Kise say it too pisses him off for some reason and he grabs the blond in a headlock.

“I don’t need to hear that from someone who sent me pictures of Kagami dressed like a nurse.”

“But he was so cute during that school festival, I needed to share it,” Kise whines, trying to dislodge Aomine’s fingers. “He was even cuter after, when I got him home and played doctor to his nurse.” The whine fades and Kise’s voice turns dreamy. “Kagamicchi was so adorable with tears in his eyes as I gave him his ‘injection.’”

If a brain could vomit, Aomine’s does right then. He so doesn’t need the image of Kise screwing Kagami bouncing around in his thoughts.

And then a ball is bouncing forcefully off his head and Aomine doesn’t have to worry about Kise or Kagami or anything else. It’s a miracle he can even think at all because the basketball really slams hard into him.

Blinking back tears for the second time in ten minutes, his wavering vision picks up Kasamatsu glaring at the pair of them. Kise apparently also received a ball to the head because he’s cowering next to Aomine, arms raised protectively.

“If you two children are going to horse around then leave.”

Naturally, neither of them wants to do that so they shape up and, a bit painfully, join the practice.

Later that night, Aomine is in Kasamatsu’s room, leaning against his back, listening to Kasamatsu absently strum his guitar. It’s kind of soothing and Aomine zones out until Kasamatsu finally speaks.

“Not that I really care, but why were you hanging all over Kise at practice today?”

Truthfully, Aomine has already forgotten all about Kise, but the strained note in Kasamatsu’s voice has him sitting up straight.

“Why, senpai, are you jealous?”

He’s half joking so he’s surprised when Kasamatsu mumbles, “And what I am?”

A hot undefinable feeling churns in Aomine’s gut. Flipping around, he throws his long legs on either side of Kasamatsu’s, pressing his front to the other’s hard, stiff back. From this position, he can see just the curve of Kasamatsu’s cheek and the flush tinting it.

Reaching around, he carefully removes the guitar, setting it aside and folding Kasamatsu in his arms.

“Then I would say you aren’t as smart as you seem.” He lines his mouth up to Kasamatsu’s ear, feeling his lover shudder as his warm breath caresses sensitive skin.

“Don’t make fun of me, brat.” Kasamatsu barks but relaxes into Aomine’s embrace.

“I’m not. I think it’s sweet.”

An elbow in his stomach is his reward for that compliment and he grunts obligingly, though the impact lacks its usual oomph.

“Idiot.”

Burying his face in Kasamatsu’s neck, Aomine breathes deep, inhaling his scent, and smiles. He’s been smiling a lot recently. Not the smirks and leers he’d become accustomed to but true, actual, happy smiles.

“Hey, senpai, can I touch you?” Aomine murmurs against Kasmatsu’s throat, hands slipping under his shirt.

“You  _are_  touching me, stupid.” Kasamatsu gasps as Aomine’s fingers brush across the muscles of his stomach.

Aomine presses his mouth to Kasamatsu’s pulse. “Can I kiss you?”

“You’re doing that, too.” Sounding out of breath, Kasamatsu tilts his neck, giving Aomine better access.

He’s also moving his hips restlessly, pushing back against Aomine’s body. He might not realize it but the throbbing erection tenting Aomine’s jeans sure does.

Just like that he’s dying for the short, stern, sexy man nestled against him.

Aomine tumbles them down onto the bed, ending up hovering over Kasamatsu. His blue gaze glitters down at Kasamatsu’s face.

“Then can I fuck you, senpai?” He growls, grabbing one of Kasamatsu’s hands and setting his teeth into the palm.

Groaning, Kasmatsu closes his eyes. “D-don’t ask something like that, brat.” His heart is thrumming so hard Aomine can hear it, can feel it where their bodies are touching.

Barely keeping the beast inside him at bay, he makes quick work of their clothes, leaving Kasamatsu’s socks in place, of course.

"Why do you always leave those on?" The question is gravelly, ragged with Kasamatsu's desire.

Aomine lifts one leg and toys with the top of Kasamatsu's sock, dipping his finger under the top and then caressing it with his tongue. "Because it's hot as fuck."

Kasamatsu bites his lip, entire body turning red. Stretched out beneath Aomine, he is gorgeous. Sleek and fit, chest tight with a subtle hint of hard muscle, arms and legs just as defined, he’s beautifully male. Especially the part of him that’s hard and thick and already damp at the tip. Unable to help himself, Aomine spreads both of Kasamatsu’s legs and leans down.

He first blows, then nuzzles the dark curls between Kasamatsu’s thighs, earning a small moan. The sound rubs all over his body, guiding his mouth to Kasamatsu’s cock.

He senses Kasamatsu grip the sheets but he's too busy savoring the taste that’s exploding on his tongue to look up. Salty, a little bitter, a little sweet, Kasamatsu’s flavor is like nothing Aomine has ever experienced. The first time he’d gone down on the other man, he’d gagged and embarrassed himself, but now he’s a pro and has come to love sucking Kasamatsu off. It makes him harder than a thousand pictures of Mai-chan ever could.

Aomine starts off slow, licking and sucking lightly, gently, then speeding up his oral assault as Kasamatsu writhes and gasps. Fingers burrow into his hair, strong and fierce, while Kasamatsu thrusts up into his mouth. He has to press his own arousal hard into the mattress or risk cumming on the spot, but he doesn’t let up. Lapping, nipping, sucking, teasing and tasting Kasamatsu, mouth locked hard and fast as he suckles.

The thighs on either side of him quiver and then stiffen, and he knows Kasamatsu is close, but he wants them to cum together. Pulling his lips away with a curse, he fumbles for his jeans, taking out the small tube and condom he had brought with him.

Once the preparations are complete, he slides up Kasamatsu’s body, taking the other’s mouth in a deep, possessive kiss. Even though his lips are wet and sticky with Kasamatsu’s cream, the mouth under his opens, lets him in, sucks on his tongue. His hips jerk reflexively, rubbing his latex-sheathed cock against Kasamatsu’s, tearing a groan from both of them.

One sock-covered foot drifts up the back of his thigh, to his butt, teasing and pulling him close.

“I thought you were going to fuck me, Aomine.”

Hearing that coarse word in Kasamatsu’s raspy voice sends Aomine over the edge.

Grabbing his dick, he pushes into Kasamatsu’s ass. The tip slides in and he forgets to breathe until Kasamatsu angles his hips, allowing Aomine to sink all the way into his tight, slick passage.  

“ _Hng_ ,” Kasamatsu gasps, arching as his body stretches to accommodate Aomine’s.

Feeling like every fucking nerve inside him is about to explode right out of his body, Aomine drops his forehead against Kasamatsu’s and starts to move.

Pulling almost all of the way out, he holds there for a fraction of a second and plunges back in, rocking the body under his with the force of his thrust. Then he does it again. And again.

Kasamatsu clings to him, hands digging into his shoulders, one leg curled under his ass, pulling him in and meeting each of Aomine’s thrusts with his own. The thought of going slow and easy doesn’t cross his mind. Aomine can’t, not with Kasamatsu sighing his name and matching his movements.

In no time they are riding each other, hard and deep and fast, bodies slapping wetly together. Aomine slips his hands under to grab Kasamatsu’s ass, fingers clenching into the smooth flesh, yanking him even closer.

Passion-clouded eyes look straight into his and Kasamatsu comes apart, shaking and crying out, squeezing him so tight he can do nothing but get dragged along, ramming forward, slamming the bed into the wall as the storm seething inside him erupts, lashing him with pleasure.

Crushing his lips to Kasamatsu’s once more, he groans his release. The mouth latched to his swallows the sound like the muscles below are taking in his pulsing, jerking climax.

After a few minutes, Kasamatsu’s grip on him gentles, the hands on his shoulders moving down to run soothing circles along his back as he struggles to regain his senses.

“You really are one troublesome kid,” Kasamatsu murmurs.

Aomine shifts, putting his weight on one elbow so he can look at Kasamatsu’s face. “Then I guess you have a thing for troublesome kids, huh?”

A small smile curves Kasamatsu’s lips. “I guess. I must really not be as smart as I seem.”

His repeating Aomine’s earlier remarks draws a startled laugh from the bigger man.

“Man, senpai, I really do love you.”

“I might sort of like you, too,” Kasamatsu replies grudgingly.

“That’s not very convincing.”

“Then I guess you need to try harder if you want me to say it.”

There’s no way Aomine can let that challenge slide. He spends the rest of the night “trying harder” and, just before dawn, he finally succeeds. Now  _he_  has something to brag to Kise about, he thinks as he drifts off to sleep with a grin.

end


End file.
